Life as we know it
by lizzyb1212
Summary: Izzy is strong fearless and funny and somehow for two years Edward made her submit and shes wants revenge and she knows someone that can e just needs to find him her father shes grown to love more than charlie that left 2 years ago for her protection.Time to live her life they way she was meant to no responsibility shes free to do what she what she wants where she wants. future lem
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first time I've done a fanfiction story. I hope I'm creative and please give me some tips on intros and story format because of I'm terrible at it. I'm 16 and I love fanfiction stories and I thought I would give it a try for once. I'm not an expert on either vampire diaries nor twilight. I apologize if this story has been similar to others. It's possible I've read a line or story that stuck in my mind while typing not thinking about where it came from.**

Isabella Marie Swan ever since she was able to walk and talk she's funny fearless but quite mature for her age she was living with her mom in phoenix Arizona her mother and father are divorced because she's childish unresponsible and didn't take well to being held down in a small town called forks in Washington. Charlie is sweet hard working and wanted to settle down in the house and raise a family two opposites so one night as Isabella was one she snuck out of bed took her things and Isabella's and left went to Phoenix Arizona where she would be happy. She talked to charlie every once in a while but never truly got to know him, some summers she would go spend with him. She liked being taken care of it was new to her having been her mom so childish and irresponsible that she takes care of her not the other way around, but there's always tension between them every summer since she doesn't know what to do with her time and talk about up to about 8 years old that's how her normal life went until she met Klaus Mikaelson ...

Isabella or Izzy as she now likes to be called got up on a normal Friday morning got dressed made breakfast for her and her mom and packed lunches for them. Every Friday her mom goes to the park to find single dads to flirt often gets left there to find her own way back, that's when she started carrying weapons it's not that it's a bad neighborhood it's that she often attracts danger. Once they got to the park she plays and every 5 min or so she checks on her mom to see if she's leaving so she doesn't get left behind. She lost track of time and notices that her mom already left so she grabs her tiny purse of weapons and found her usual trail that she takes to get home. About 10 min in the walk she began feeling as if she was being followed,so she slowly dug through her purse to grab her weapons of choice and turned around gripping her hairspray in one hand and a litter in the other she bravely pointed them to the 3 men she now sees following her she stands there glaring at them daring them to make a move as if the men knew she was serious they started laughing and coming further. What they didn't know is that there was a certain hybrid looking in the background observing shocked and amazed that this little girl was lighting them on fire without a second thought, their screams were loud as he watched the little girl put her weapons away with a hardened face and watch them burn. Klaus was admiring her work the little girl noticed him and got her weapons out as she did this Klaus held his hands out in surrender and told her that he was no harm to her and would like to help get rid of the bodies as he said that she was surprised and noticed he wasn't normal and decided he would be a great person to be around that day she meet Klaus Mickelson and it wasn't the last every Friday when her mother went to the park she meet up with Klaus they would talk about everything her secrets and his secrets she was not afraid of him and his past and what he's done more judgmental like everyone else. That night they shared everything is the night she became a daughter to him and a father to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Years went by since that day Klaus and her met. Klaus bought a house and refurnished it. It was a mansion Klaus said he said go big or go home. That comment he said without thinking made him think about his family he has everyone daggered except Elisha who was trying to find them. he made a promise to himself that when the time comes that mikael his father is dead is the day they would be a family again and that included Bella she's 15 years old she hasn't changed much since she was little only that she no longer had to carry weapons when she was 9 Klaus made her go to martial art classes because the thought of her not being able to protect herself though he won't admit it scared him she has been going ever since and quite good at it. so whenever she attracts danger she can be safe that thought brought comfort to him thinking that soon he's going to have to leave for a while. Mikael has been getting closer his scouts he sends are warning him when he moves closer. Bella later found out after her 16 birthday that he's leaving for a little bit and won't be able to contact him not until he feels it's safe although isabella had a secret as well she was thinking about going to Charlies to live with until graduation she feels as though she hasn't been fair to him and her mom since her mom can't go travel with Phil her newly husband. It's the one thing that shows isabella how much her mom cares for her otherwise she would have been left behind. Izzy got packed and ready after Klaus left to a secret hideout only him and her know about. where she would never say out loud. she began to dread going to the small town the rain was gloomy and she has nothing to wear with long sleeves and no jeans. she loves shorts and tank tops most of the time she wears a bathing suit because she is the captain of the swim team she's sad to leave her life here. As she was on the plane ready to face whatever comes at her no matter what it is and who it is. Watch out Forks!

 **Sorry to leave it off so early I thought it would be good finally do POV'S give me tips and advice on how to write them tomorrow I'm writing ch 3 and posting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Izzy's pov thoughts**

I look out the plane as were landing, I see all the tiny buildings not many people. I have a feeling that this town is going to be depressing and exhausting. I wonder if the school has a pool or swim team is going to need some type of workout at the end of the day. Mentally sigh how am I going to explain to Charlie that is different from what my mom says about me, all she knows is that I don't talk to her unless approached and I clean. Hell, she probably thinks it's my hobby or I like to clean. well, sooner or later Charlies going to get a surprise because this year, I'm showing him the real me the one not many people know. I don't really talk to my dad often so I'm looking forward to spending time with him. thinking out of my thoughts for a second I noticed the plane landed FINALLY!

 **Charlies pov Suprise!**

I haven't seen my daughter in what seems like forever she's shy so I don't want to come off too strong. I don't want to scare her we never really talked but I want to bond with her this year I want to know the real her, I check up on her without her knowing because I know how Renee can be and as I suspected there's another side of teacher says that she's cocky about making fun of teachers and good in gym! The day I found that out I was in shock for 10 min. I mean can you believe that I know I haven't seen her fall since she was a baby I guess she grew out of that phase without me knowing. She's captain of the swim team and I can not be more proud and I intend to make it said and let her know just how much I'm proud. As I pulled into the airport its just how I remember at an old empty building it looks like a ghost town no surprise there I think she just landed maybe I shouldn't have brought my police cruiser, since she's probably going to not want draw attention more than already being the chief of police's daughter I think she just landed nervously let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. as I looked up from leaning against my cruiser to see my little girl running towards me with open arms I bent my knees ready to catch her she said "I missed you char-dad" "I missed you too kiddo you wanna get out of here maybe catch some dinner?" in the beginning I was worried she would shy away from me so it was a huge surprise that she even gave me a hug. I'm happy she's finally showing me a different side of my daughter.

As we got out of the cruiser we didn't talk much except what we have been doing while we were apart. When we finished dinner I saw that she was silently yawning so we went home and I said " why don't you unpack in the morning, you have school in two days you need your rest "she agreed "ya ill see you in the morning" with a question in her eyes I answered her silent question "I took the week off to get you settled in" she answered "alright goodnight chardad" "goodnight kiddo" I smiled to myself as she went up the stairs thinking of spending time with my daughter.

 **Izzy's pov**

I never realized how bad I missed charlie until I saw him.I had an adrenaline rush through me urging me to run and jump into his arms and that's exactly what I did. He smelled like fish and beer no surprise there I said "I missed you char-dad" I thought to myself that I really need to gert used to calling him dad, I wouldn't want to hurt his feelings. He hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear "I missed you too kiddo" I haven't heard him call me that in forever I thought with a smile. He pulled me back a bit and asked"you wanna get out of here and catch some dinner?" I almost laughed thinking of the irony of catch I had no doubt in my mind that every night is caught fish from the night before. When I saw the cruiser I couldn't help but think of him driving me everywhere but quickly relaxed remembering dad (Klaus) bought me my baby I'm fiercely protective of him,I'm happy dad is having it shipped before he arrives tomorrow good thing too I have to go shopping.I miss my dad I can't wait to see him again. The rest of the night quickly passed by charlie said"why don't you unpack in the morning you have school in 2 days you need your rest"I was having a mental breakdown how could i forget school I mentally slapped myself breaking me out of my meltdown and quickly answered as if I remembered and wondered if I would see him in the morning since he works all the time. I replied and asked "ya ill see you in in the morning?" What surprised me is his reply "I took a week off to see you get settled in " I was touched but didn't let it be seen. "alright goodnight char-dad"and charlie replied "goodnight kiddo" as I walked upstairs and my room is exactly how I left it pink and fluffy. It creeped me out but none the less I changed into a black tank top and black shorts thinking I will have to ride my Camaro in the morning to go to a eyes widened thinking do they have a mall!


	4. Chapter 4

Izzy's pov

I woke up early after my nightmare of a dream. I'm, sure there's a mall! I got dressed in white short shorts and a black tank top. Of course, I'm going to be cold but that's why I need to go shopping.I wonder if my baby was delivered after that thought came. I ran out my bedroom door and did a long jump down the stairs and landed perfectly a plus that came being a master in martial arts. I saw charlie drinking coffee in the kitchen. I said"char-dad do you know if my baby is here". after I said that he was nearly choking on his coffee I wonder if he forgot I was here and was surprised he said " you're what?!". I sent a confused look his way waiting for him to explain he said: " you have a baby?". I sighed and hit my forehead with my hand how dumb can I be I should have told him about my baby arriving today. I answered his nervous look with " sorry char-dad I meant my car its suppose to arrive today". He replied my silent question about my car being here or not " no not yet what type of car?" he asked and took a drink of coffee as he did that i answered simply saying"Camaro" he choked again I looked at him concerned about his welfare he calmed my nerves when he said " isn't that a expensive sports car?" looking at me like I'm crazy "ya" my answer was too short for his liking wanting to know more he asked " how did get a car like that?" oh crap! what do I say that my other dad bought me an expensive sports car he's going to want to know who and do a background check and that dangerous for dad (Klaus) because there are no records of him living at all! he gave me the money to buy the car so technically I bought the car i calmed down enough to tell him a little white lie i put on my poker face and said " I bought it with my money I had in the bank from selling painting that I do I put it in a bank and it raised a lot of interest enough to buy my baby" he seemed interested about the painting part but it wasn't really a lie I did paint and Klaus sells them but they only go for 1,000 a pop not nearly enough for my baby. I heard a car moving the gravel in the driveway I ran towards the door thinking it's my car being delivered. I was surprised to see a man in a wheelchair and a man about my age behind I heard charlie trying to get to me saying "slow down kiddo it's probably billy" oh so this is billy I only knew of him from calls that me and charlie have I smiled and shook his hand saying " my name is Lizzy it's nice to meet you " after everyone was seated in the living room billy asked " what have you been up to?". I was about to answer when I heard another car drive up the driveway I asked " char-dad were you expecting any more company ?" forgetting all about my baby . he said" no i think it's for you" with a small secretive I know something you don't know smile as he said that, I remembered my baby is arriving today as I thought that I flew out the door and saw my all black paint Camaro. I almost puked as I let out a girly squeal and paid the man who delivered my baby. They came out of the house as the man was about to leave I noticed a scratch on my baby and I saw red I ran over to the man and did a roundhouse kick and knocked him down. I said with a glare that said that he was dead" if I find one more scratch on my car I fill hunt you down and gut you!you got that?" still glaring at him I saw him slowly back away cowardly but I don't blame him I'm pretty scary he would be shaking in his boots if he knew I killed someone when I was 8 but I never spoke about that day to anyone to me it's not that big of a deal there scum of the world they have no right to live shrugging my shoulders I turned around to find the 3 of them mouth dropped catching flys I said as if that never happened " I'm going shopping in my baby BYE!" I got in before they could ask any questions drifting like I do in races out of the driveway shift gears out of reverse to go out with speed and style my specialty and left them in the dust. I LOVE SPEED!.As I was driving away I thought about the few races I've been to. I could never go too far for races or my mom would find out that's why I can't wait for graduation, then I don't have to hide as much since I won't say anything about illegal races I go to but I can go to the big leagues without worrying about being there for dinner because my mom needing to be feed I left because phil said he could take care of her. I dont think he realized how much she needs to be taken care well not my problom now,She would starve if I was away for too long. I want to be free to do things that I love all the time not just 1 time a year I've been drifting since I was 13 not that long but im 16 and now I can drive legally not drifting but it's still speed.

... 6 hours later mall shopping, hair styling and auto shop work...

I would have done my own car but I didn't have my own supplies but I watched them like a hawk as they fixed the scratch and put winter tires on, Because I don't want to risk my baby getting hurt. It took an hour just to find the mall and auto shop, I got my hair styled layered brown hair with blond highlights I wanted dark blue or black because of there my favorite colors but unforchantly they blend in with my hair and I want to pop when I show up to school make a good impression. The clothes I got are not as comfy as I suspected I feel smothered I only wear skinny jeans when I'm on my motorcycle.I'm sad I couldn't bring it but it would be to suspicious if I brought 2 of my vehicles, I have a lot more they are scattered in storage units in every state or place. I plan to go in the future, I have all the keys to the storage units places where only I could find and a map like a treasure map with lots of signs that represents the vehicle with a riddle telling you where to find the key I know it's a lot of trouble for just a key but I made sure that my vehicles wouldn't start without those specific keys and if your wondering if my baby was on that map the answer is yes before my dad left I had him go to London to get my baby and the key is always in the city or country the car is in and he's the only person who knows all the answers to the riddles. Not because I told him or he was with me when I put them there. Its that he knows everything about me. last year when I got my drivers license, I went on a trip that cost a lot of money and did this without anyone knowing not even my dad but he understood. He went to pick up my baby in London and I gave him a riddle to find the key. I can't wait to finish getting all my treasure and I plan to after graduation. now I just have to start junior year 2 more years to go!

 **School in next chapter plus meeting Edward let me know**

 **if there are any questions, If I left anything important out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Izzy's pov

I woke up this morning smirking thinking of all the Kaos I'm going to cause with my presence alone. I looked out the window to determine what to wear. I have to make an impression that says dark and mysterious because dark means no one talk to me and if you do ill kill you and mysterious means they will be trying to figure me out because I won't tell them so ill always be the center of attention. I looked over my new outfits and found one that would be perfect it says ,I like to party but you're out of my league plus a dangerous look that puts fear in you. Dark skinny jeans black tank top with sparkles that shows off my c cup tits, my skinny jeans hug all my curves that I earned being captain of the swim team. I put on black high heel boots that go up to my knees it's designed with 3 large buckles and chains dangling from them these boots make my legs look a mile long. I did my make up dark and clear gloss on my lips, if I were a lesbian I would do me. I straightened my hair and noticed my backpack I bought yesterday , It looks so heavy so I decided to leave it. I was walking out I put on my black leather jacket same leather my boots are made of. I left in a rush not wanting to have that first day of school talk with him. I took my time driving not wanting to be there at all.

I pulled into the school parking lot I notice a Volvo not bad for a town not even on the map, I'm impressed. I got out of my baby but not before I put an alarm on. I was about 15 min late to my class the door was closed .I walked in as he was talking ,all eyes were on me just as they should be. The teacher turned around and gave me a weak ass glare and turned so I was facing his back and gave me a speech about being late half way through the speech I was already seated and ignoring him, to say the least, what's his face was outraged. All I could think is you better get used to it. My other teachers learned not to mess with me ,they learned their lesson. I ignored everyone 1st and 2nd-period 3rd period came there was this guy I had to sit next to in biology. He's creepy and pale as snow, I moved as far away from him as possible I didn't want whatever disease he has that makes him that pale. He kept staring at me like I was something to eat to say I was annoyed is putting it lightly. Half way through class I snapped and said"what's your damage?!". Much to my annoyance he just looked away for 5 min and went back to starin. I was thinking all throughout class about beating him to a pulp till he turns purple that color would look better then his pale ass. Eventually everyone got the gist about don't talk to me except mike newton he won't leave me alone even after I beat him half to death playing dodge ball, he will be sore for a couple weeks.

I was exiting the school my car alarm went off and I ran towards my baby. What I saw got me pissed this little punk as boy touched my baby, I gave him a right hook not wanting to show all my cards to the players and gave him the same deadly glare that I gave yesterday and said "touch my baby again and I will rip off your dick and shove it down your throat till you choke to death" I smirked at him as I saw him cover his dick cowering in fear as I saw that i was satisfied. I jumped in my baby and speed out of there I went straight up to my room not wanting to talk about my day. I hope that Edward weirdo stays away from me. just thinking about him sends shivers down my spine.

 **Edwards pov next surprise!**


	6. Chapter 6

Edwards pov

When I first saw isabella she was disobedient rude and dressed improper for a lady. A week after she first arrived I dazzled her into submission little by little. First by covering her in my scent while she was sleeping she was slowly becoming addicted to my scent and voice from whispering to her while she slept. It's called dazzling every vampire can do to lure their is my singer which means her blood calls out to me more than anyone else.

She belongs to me when vampires dazzle their prey they could be anything you want simply sex, slave, blood anything they want. For me, I want her blood and I can't get close enough to her during school because humans have instincts that tell them when there in danger, that's why we need to dazzle them to get closer. She's like a drug to me I need to be around her blood almost 's special and I won't let anyone else have it!

1 year later

Isabella knows about me and my family being vampires which make's it difficult dazzling her into submission and dangerous if I ever leave her. Vampires abandoning their prey is extremely rare for whatever reason if our prey where to ever find out about us dazzling them or even suspect it and were not there to put them back into submission and confuse them with our scent, they would have full control over their actions. If however, they knew or not about us being vampires and not dazzling they would become severely depressed and sad to the point of suicide. I ended up having to dazzle isabella's father to give me permission to date her. It makes me sick to ask, she already belongs to me.

We vampires don't have any other gift except human traits that passed to our vampire selfs. such as...

Charlise - he has the greatest control over his actions and emotions such as blood lust, therefore, he's a Docter

Esme - she has that mothering aura about her so she gets people's trust easier

Me - I can read people's body language

Emmett - he's the strongest

Rosalie - has her beauty

Alice - has her speed from having so much energy we call their energy bunny on crack

Jasper - new to out family and animal blood has reading people's face expressions for emotions similar to my trait when human

I keep jasper the farthest away from isabella because of his lack of control towards blood is for me and me alone. My so called family suspects me to dazzling her and feeding on her which is both very true. I often dazzle her to make her fall easily so when she falls, I can simply make her believe that I'm cleaning her wound while I taste her sweet blood all the time. I'm always tempted to take more but my eyes would change colors and my so called family would try to take isabella from me. The mere thought of never having her blood again sends me to a boil.

I made a plan so I can get my family away long enough to take isabella and leave making them believe she's dead. Isabella's birthday party is tonight one that I had to dazzle her to come to. I also dazzled her to cut her finger sometime tonight that will send everyone into a frenzy while except the party in simply going to break up with her making my family believe I want a better life for her a normal one. I'm going to convince them to move believing I'm giving isabella a fresh start. I'll come just for a couple days not long enough for isabella to commit suicide. I will leave her in the worst way I can think of so she doesn't follow me and ruin my plans.I won't let my family take her from me!

 **This is a breaking point in the story to move things along to vampire diarries. Izzys pov is in next chapter witch will be uploaded in the next couple of days!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Izzy's pov**

That jackass he may able to control my actions but not my thoughts. Its been a week since HE left me in the woods as soon as that fucker told me he was a vampire. I thought he was trippin I know vampires and them ain't no disco. He's saying that its the skin of a monster I straight up laughed in his face that is until he dazzled me. How can something that sparkles be scary and a monster. Its sort of reminds me of the movie Moana and that sparkly crab. I did research after that not believing he was a vampire searching for fairies. No luck in that search, out of options I humored his delusion and searched vampires and sure was telling the has the world come to now monsters that keep u up at night sparkle. I found out after my research that their type of vampire can dazzle people and I realized everything he's made me do without realizing and I couldn't do anything until he left long enough for me to gain control of my actions again. I was tripping over pebbles at this rate ill be dead. It's to the point I'm calling myself a pathetic wimp. When I get my hands on him I'm going to kill him... eventually first in going to torture and feed him to the wolves seeing as they are enemies. HES even made me wear DRESSES and to top it off I was a pushover to everything he said don't do this don't do that. That no good piece of shit on the bottom of my shoe is going to die as soon as I get my hands on him for what it's worth I'll make quick work of his family they may not have dazzled me but they sure as hell didn't stop him.

 **flashback after the birthday party**

Edward dropped me off at my house without so much of a bye and he calls me rude. I can't wait till he leaves but in the back of my mind I want him closer I love the way he smells but personally, I don't like that sweet shit of a smell. I'm sick of him he's made my life hell I need him to leave at least for a day without his smell or voice. I have a necklace that my dad gave me for protection spelled by a witch and stupid and controlled me couldn't put it on. He tells me to do things every second I can't do anything without being told to by Edward even when I go to the bathroom. I haven't talked to charlie at all since Edward dazzled the both of us I don't know how to help charlie yet but I know that I will after I get rid of Edward. EDWARD even hearing his name makes me want to claw my own ears out. Speak of the devil and he shall appear "Edward how nice of you to would you like to come in" fucker even made me greet him a certain way. He's like head lice itching at my scalp and almost impossible to get rid of and when you think you finally did it they always come back and stronger than ever. I'm so tired of thinking about him I can't even dream without him being on near mentally and physically I can't have any piece of mind. The disco stick said' no thank you isabella" he got closer to dazzle me and said "follow me were going for a walk " I wanted so badly to bash his head in the cement with a metal bat. As I followed him in the woods, of course being the new and improved me (note the sarcasm) tripped over every stick the jackass didn't even turn around to see if I was still following knowing that even with a broken leg I would follow without any choice in the matter.

 **1 hour later**

Walk my ASS my feet are killing me. I wish I could have at least did stretches before this hike, he finally stopped and said" isabella were leaving" something took over my body I had no say in anything I do but what's new...

 **I can't wait to start on things with vampire diaries. the last chapter I was so annoyed doing Edward's I really did want to kill him. anyway, I'm glad I got Izzy's pov out of the way because we took a big time jump I wonder what will happen next ;) thank you for the positive reviews it keeps me wanting to write more :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Izzy's pov**

 **1 hour later**

Walk my ASS my feet are killing me. I wish I could have at least did stretches before this hike, he finally stopped and said" isabella were leaving" something took over my body I had no say in anything I do but what's new...

 **1 day later of pure hell**

I can't believe he planned his own breakup and for what!?. I couldn't keep anything down until today, I noticed my dad has the same problems that bastard must have dazzled my father too. just before my birthday party (i didn't want) Edward went into extreme detail on what to say and do once he said"isabella were leaving" I have no idea why and I don't care. I don't want to risk him coming back and dazzling me again so I plan to leave. as I walk near a mirror I noticed my appearance is awful my highlights are gone, my clothes look like garbage bags. I finally found my old clothes buried in the back of my closet. I took a shower relieved to have control over my actions again. got dressed and did my hair as I was doing make-up I noticed my nose stud out and the hole closed I 've had a nose stud since I was 13. I'm so pissed that hole took 6 months to heal fully. he's messed with my whole life he's going to pay.

I have to get ahold of dad at the hideout if he's still there I thought as I was going to the driveway to find my long lost baby. I suddenly remembered charlie, my research says if you don't know about dazzling whether knowing about vampires or not it leads to suicide.I quickly look through my luggage that I packed to leave and found a bracelet that my dad had spelled by a witch for my protection It should keep Edward from dazzling him again and help charlie with the effects of him not being here. I could never wear it due to rule #23 no jewelry Edwards no breakable rules there's up to 100 rules every time I did something he didn't like he made a rule about it. at least if Edward came back he can't be dazzled anymore. I told charlie to never take the bracelet off and I'm going to finish school online while I go for a road trip. I left and found my baby covered in dust and dirt it's sad to see, I cleaned it quickly not liking my baby dirty and me wanting to leave quickly did a half ass job. I wanted to see my dad as soon as possible to tell him everything that's happened. I wonder if my dad found his mate in the 2 years we've been apart. I always wanted a soul mate but who on this earth can deal with my crazy ASS! I got in my baby and went straight to the hideout in NEW ORLEANS!


End file.
